Lucy becomes a Soul Reaper
by CanaLuluHeart
Summary: Lucy dies on a mission and becomes a spirit and continues to watch her friends until she is attacked by a hollow and saved by a white-haired soul reaper and taken to the soul society where she then trains to become a soul reaper herself...
1. Chapter 1

LUCY P.O.V

I watch as each of my comrades fight against the dark mages and I think how such a great can turn into a war zone within a matter of hours. It was just like any other ordinary day in Fairy Tail, Natsu and Gray along with the others fighting, Levy sitting with Gajeel and Pantherlily reading, Erza eating cake, Cana drinking, Lisanna and Mira talking, the Thunder Legion sitting on the second floor talking amongst themselves, Wendy, Carla and Romeo talking at a table, it was like this for a couple hours, until a bunch of dark wizards burst through the doors and started sending strong attacks at everyone. I watch as an attack is sent towards Wendy and I summon Horologium and he encases her inside of him just as the attack reached her and I see her confused face before she realises who he was and sends a grateful smile my way before she gets out and continues her fight, I check on my other guildmates and see Laxus about to be hurt, I grab my whip and redirect the attack, he turns around in shock and the sends me a grateful grin and I grin back as he then takes down his opponent, I then scream in pain as vines impale my body, I watch as Laxus snaps his head in my direction along with everyone else and their eyes open wide in horror as I cough a large amount of blood and fall to my knees and I hardly take notice as my team takes out the last mage that did this to me, I then finally fall flat on the ground, I feel hands push me onto my back and I wince and grit my teeth in pain and look to see everyone but mainly my team, master, Thunder Legion, Cana, Levy, Gajeel and Lily with eyes full of worry and horror. Wendy tries to heal me, but I feel my breathe shallow and my life force slowly leaving me, so I place my hands on hers and push them down and manage to say between ragged breathes "Don't bother…you know I won't….make it" I then watch with guilt as she breaks down into tears along with the other girls and I continue "I love…..you guys…..thank you….for excepting me…into your family" I give them one last smile before I fall into darkness and I take my last breathe.

I wake up and wince as the sun shines in my eyes and I then stand and look around and notice the place as Crocus, I look around and soon spot Yukino, I run over to her and I say "Hey Yukino" She doesn't respond and I watch with wide, shocked eyes as she walks straight through me and I whisper "I really am dead" I look down at my body and see a long chain that reaches to my knees hanging down from my chest, I sigh before I start making my way to Magnolia to see the guild. After a couple hours, I see the edge of the town and I sigh in relief, I then run to the border of the town and I frown at the gloomy atmosphere, I then make my way to the guild and open the doors and my frown deepens as I look around, the guild hall is completely empty, I then start walking around looking for them, I soon come across a large cliff with all the guild there, once I make it up to the front where Makarov is I can't help the tears that escape my eyes as I stare at my own grave which reads

'Lucy Heartfilia  
X784 – X816  
The Light of the Fairies  
Loved by all'

I then hear someone say "Hello Lucy" I snap my head towards the voice and see Master Mavis sitting on a branch in a nearby tree giving me a sad smile, I walk over to her and give her a watery smile and say "Hello Mavis" she then drops from the tree and pulls me into a hug and says "I'm saddened that one if my favorite fairies have fallen, but I'm proud that you protected your family" I nod my head and ask "Can't they see you?" She nods her head then giggles and says "They're staring at me right now" My eyes go wide and I ask again "Can they see me" She shakes her head and I hear master ask "Who are you talking to Mavis?" She gives a sad smile and says "I'm talking to your fallen fairy Lucy" His eyes go wide and I ask "Can you make it so they can see me?" She nods her head and says "I can, but only for a couple minutes" I nod my head and say "That's plenty of time" She then chants a spell and I watch as many people call my name and I say "Before I pass on for good, I just wanted to say that I love you guys and that I hope you all get over me eventually but don't forget, I want you all to continue smiling and having fun and to pass on my keys to Yukino in Sabertooth. Laxus and Thunder Legion, I don't know if you could tell or not, but we all forgive you for what you did and I personally forgive you and I wish that we could have become good friends and hung out more, Erza I want you to confess your love for Jellal, we all know you love him and that he loves you but he is still caught up in his past, Lisanna and Natsu get together already we all know you like each other, same for you Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, Ever and Elfman, Laxus and Mira, Romeo and Wendy. Master make sure your brats are over my death soon and get back to that rowdy guild we're all used to and Cana I want you to tell your father already, I know because I see the way you look at him every time he comes through the guild doors, I'll be watching and protecting over you until I pass, so I better see these things before I leave" I see them flushing in embarrassment and crying at the same time and I can't stop my tears from falling either and so I say for the last time "Thank you for everything my Fairy Tail family" I finally walk off making sure to do the Fairy Tail symbol with my hand as I walk away, I stop and turn for a moment and see them all doing it back at me.

It's been a couple months since that day and I'm happy to say that many people have gotten together and Cana has finally revealed Gildarts to be her dad, the Thunder Legion dropped my keys to Yukino and she was devastated to find that I was dead along with the rest of the Sabertooth guild. Master also notified the other major guilds and they were also shocked along with the Magic Council. I'm sitting on the balcony of the second floor in Fairy Tail guild hall, beside me is Mavis and we're chatting and laughing, over the period that I've been a spirit I've at least been able to talk to Mavis, our conversation is then cut off by an ear piercing scream, Mavis and I turn to the door and see a large monster with a white mask come crashing through the door straight towards me but before I have time to react or move, the monster hits me and sends me flying into a wall, I hear Mavis telling Fairy Tail to get out and screaming my name, but it's hard to hear as my ears ring, I get to my feet and make a run for it, I bolt out the door and make my way into the forest ignoring the shouts of Mavis, I soon see the forest and start weaving my way between the trees trying to lose the monster, but I still hear it crashing through the trees behind me, I then come to a stop once I reach a cliff edge, I try to turn back and run but the beast has caught up to me and blocked my path, I then watch as he sends out these little slimy creatures towards me, but I duck and they go over the edge or so that's what I thought, when I turn to face the monster something hits my back, I turn and see those slimy things there, I go to pry them off but just as I do they explode, burning me and sending me flying back towards the beast but it then just catches me and throws me against a tree and I scream in pain, he then appears before me and kicks me towards the edge of the cliff and my eyes suddenly go wide in fear as I hear the cliff starting to break and before I could move, it breaks away sending me towards the rocky waters below, I squeeze me eyes shut and wait for impact but after a while it doesn't come and I open my eyes and am surprised to see myself get caught by a man with scruffy white hair in a similar style to Natsu just a bit longer, turquoise coloured eyes, he wears a black kimono with a white jacket over the top with the number 10 on the back, he also carries a sword on his back with a green sash. He places me down and before I have time to thank him he rushes towards the monster and slices its face making it evaporate, he then turns to me and asks "Are you alright?" I nod my head and say "Could be better" I try to stand but my legs collapse beneath me and I fall unconscious. I wake up and look around but I don't recognize the place, I groan as I sit up and look around, I then hear the door open and I look over and see the white-haired man enter, he sees me and walks over then says "How are you feeling?" I smile and say "I'm feeling better. I want to say thank you for saving me and bringing me back to be healed" I then stand to my feet and say "Do you mind telling me where we are?" He then says "We're in Karakura Town" I nod my head, I've heard of this town before, never been here but I at least know which way to go to get back to Fairy Tail, I then make my way out, as I do I hear many voices but I ignore them and continue my journey back to Magnolia. As I go to step out the door I feel someone grab my wrist, I turn and see a boy with orange hair and he says "Where are you going, you haven't fully recovered" I then smile and say "I used to be a wizard, these injuries are nothing to what I've been through, before I died I was kidnapped more times then I care to admit and tortured, I'm going back to Magnolia to look over my guild until I pass on" His hold falters and I take the advantage to rip my arm from his grasp and run away towards Magnolia. After a couple hours again I finally arrive and make my way to the guild hall, after a while I walk through the doors and find Mavis on the balcony, I call her name and wave to her and she rushes over and pulls be into a hug and says "I thought that thing got you" I shake my head and say "No a guy saved me from it" just as I finish my sentence the guy walks through the door and starts looking around, once his eyes land on me he starts walking towards me, then he says "I'm sorry, but your spiritual energy is really high, so those monsters will keep coming after you, I have to perform a konso and send you to the soul society otherwise you'll eventually turn into one of those monsters" I go slightly pale and say "Ok, just let me say goodbye" He nods his head and walks away leaving Mavis and I with some privacy. I turn to Mavis and say "Well. Looks like I'm finally passing on now, can you tell Master about what happened to Aquarius during Tartarus and ask him to tell Yukino, can you do that spell again so that I can say goodbye to everyone?" She nods her head and casts the spell, she grabs their attention and their eyes go wide as they see me and I say "I told you I would be watching over you until I passed and I'm glad that all my wishes came true before I did. I also told you I would protect you and by me doing so the beasts will stop attacking the guild" I look around and see all the destruction the monster caused because of me, I sigh then continue "Remember to always smile for me and don't forget me and I hope for all your happiness and safety in the future, goodbye my Fairy Tail family" I can't help the tears as I turn to the white-haired man and say "I'm ready" He nods his head and I say "Before you do though, my name is Lucy Heartfilia" He smiles and says "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya" I smile and say "I wish to meet again, Toshiro" he then raises the hilt of the sword and gently places it on my forehead and gently says before I fade "So do I" I smile and I disappear to the world known as the Soul Society.

I wake up and suddenly have a sense of de javu as I stare at the blue sky, only this time I'm in the middle of a forest, I get to my feet and look around but I don't see any sign of a town or anything, so I start walking in a random direction. I walk for a while before I hear a familiar screeching noise and I run towards the noise and find one of those monsters standing over an elderly woman about to swipe her, I run over and jump myself in front of her and scream in pain as it slashes my stomach and sends me to the ground and now has interest in me instead of the elderly woman, I get to my feet and yell at her "Get running and get some help or something, I'll drive this thing away" I watch as she nods her head and starts running in the opposite direction which I'm hoping is the direction of the town, so I start running in the opposite direction with the beast chasing closely behind. I grit in my teeth in pain as branches scratch my legs and arms as I run through the forest, I then yelp as I trip on a root and fall to the ground, I try to get up before the beast gets me but I'm too slow and he kicks me into some trees and I scream in pain and get to my feet and try to run but I am suddenly surrounded by another two, one walks towards me and picks me up and starts squeezing me and I grit my teeth in pain as I start feeling my ribs crack, it then suddenly drops me and punches me in the back towards another one and it kicks me to the next as if they're playing a game with me and I scream in pain as one punches me in the stomach where the claw marks are from the beast that chased me, one then picks me up by my hair and I let out a cry of pain as he sends me into another tree and then I open my eyes in shock as it speaks to the others and says "Alright that's enough toying, let's eat her now" I watch as the other two nod their head in agreement and I pale considerably, I watch as it reaches for me and starts bringing me towards its mouth and I close my eyes and wait for it all to end, but my eyes snap open as I hear the familiar screeches of pain and it drops me to the ground with a thud, I look up and see a man in a black sleeveless kimono with three scar lines going down across his eye to his cheek, a 69 under his other eye and a silver strip going across his nose with some sort of pattern going around his biceps and neck, he holds his sword in front of him as he stands in front of me, he looks over his shoulder at me and asks "Are you alright, you got some nasty wounds there" I nod my head and say "I'm fine" I then watch as he takes down the beasts with ease and sheathes his sword back on his hip, he then turns back to me as I slide down the tree with short ragged breathes and he asks "What area are you from?" I shake my head and say "I don't know, I only just got to the Soul Society and woke up in the middle of the forest, then I heard one of those monsters and saw it was about to attack an elderly lady and so I stood in front of her and took the hit, that's how I got the slashes on my stomach, then I told her to run and drove the beast away from the town and eventually I tripped and it caught up and the other two beasts arrived and they started kicking me around as if I were a game and they were about to kill me before you stepped in, which by the way thank you, I'm Lucy Heartfilia" I give him the best smile I can muster and he gives me a small smile and says "Well any other soul wouldn't have survived all that and your very brave to do that, my name is Shuhei Hisagi and I'm the lieutenant from squad 9" I then see black spots invading my vision and I manage to say "Thanks" in a mere whisper before I fall unconscious. I wake up and let out a cry as pain shoots through my body, I then look over and see a woman with short silver hair and a few hair braids on the side wearing a black kimono come in and she looks over to me and gives me a smile and says "Lieutenant Hisagi bought you in three days with you covered in blood, we were awfully worried" I nod my head and ask "Where am I?" She then sits beside me and says "You're new aren't you?" I nod my head and she says "Alright I'll explain everything I can ok?" I nod my head and she starts "At the moment you're in the sereti, where the 13 court guard squads stay and get assigned to do all different things and different squads specialize in different things, for example squad 4 specialize in healing, 12 in development and research, squad 2 in stealth etc. That beast that attacked you with the white mask are called hollows, they're unsaved souls but when we kill them, they become the soul they once were and live here in the Soul Society do you understand so far?" I nod my head and she continues "Each squad has a captain then the lieutenant and so forth, it's our job to save souls and bring them to the soul society before they become a hollow but even if they do, well you already know where they go, unless they did crimes when they were alive then they go to hell and well that's the basic rundown anyway, by the way I'm Isane Kotetsu and I'm the lieutenant of squad 4" I nod and say "Nice to meet you and thank you for healing my wounds, my name is Lucy Heartfilia". After a couple more hours I make my way outside of the sereti and make my way to the town that they found me at. I soon find the town and enter and I start looking around for a place to stay when I run into the elderly woman I helped the other day and I say "Hi there are you ok, that hollow nearly got you the other day?" She looks at me with surprise before her face brightens and she yells "Hey everyone this is the young lady that saved my life the other day" I hear the town cheer and I can't help the smile that forms on my face and I say "It's no problem, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm new to the Soul Society" She grins and says "I'm Haru Hitsugaya, but people just call me grandma Haru and for saving my life you can live with me if you like?" My eyes open in shock but I nod my head and say "Are you sure that's fine?" She nods her head and says "Of course it is, besides ever since my grandson left home it's been awfully lonely" I nod my head and say "Well you won't be lonely anymore Grandma Haru, wait did you say your last name was Hitsugaya?" She nods her head and I say "Do you know someone by the name of Toshiro Hitsugaya?" She nods her head again and says "Yes, that would be my grandson, what of him?" I smile and say "He saved my life back at the world of the living" She smiles and says "That's nice dear, you're in luck he visits regularly, he should be here sometime next week hopefully" I nod my head then wince in pain as I feel my stomach wound throb and place my hand over it, Grandma Haru notices this and says "Let's go back home and you can rest some more my dear" I nod my head and follow her back to her home, after a couple minutes we arrive and she shows me to Toshiro's old room and says "You can have his old room dear" I look at her in shock and say "Are you sure?" She nods her head and I give her a grateful smile and say a quick thanks before I close the door and lay down and soon find myself asleep once again. I wake up a couple hours later with the smell of food lingering in the air, I swing my legs over the side of the bed and make my way for the door when I hear a familiar voice ask "Do you want me to wake up your guest?" Grandma replies "No dear, I think she's already up" I than take that as my que to open the door and walk out towards the kitchen, I then see the familiar spiky white hair of Toshiro and my face immediately lights up, he then notices my presence and turns around and I see him give me a small smile and I smile back and say "Hi Toshiro, Grandma Haru said you wouldn't be here till next week?" He shakes his head and says "She got it wrong again, my visit is this week" He looks at his grandmother and we sweatdrop at his antics, we soon get over it and we sit down and eat, once I'm finished I kiss Grandma Haru on the cheek and say "I'm going for a walk, don't worry about me" She nods her head but I can tell she's worried so I say "How about I take Toshiro with me?" She smiles and says "That'll be better, you're still injured as it is" I nod and I see Toshiro giving her a confused look but before he can ask I grab his hand and drag him out of the house and we start our walk, I let go of his hand and we walk in an awkward silence until Toshiro broke it by asking "What did my grandmother mean when she said that you were still injured?" I look at him and say "Well after you sent me here I landed in the middle if a forest and I heard a hollow, so I ran towards it and saw it about to attack your grandmother so instead I jumped in the way and it slashed me across the stomach" I stop and lift my shirt along with the bandages and show him the now scabby claw marks, I then pull them back down and continue "I told her to run while I drove it further into the forest, eventually I tripped though and fell to the ground I tried to get up and run but it caught me and started hurting me, then to make matters worse, two more hollows showed up and they all started beating me in different ways before Shuhei came and saved me and was healed at squad 4's barracks, then eventually got sent back here, found Grandma Haru and now I live with her, also sorry for stealing your room, but she insisted" I rub the back of my neck sheepishly and grin, then he chuckles and says "That's alright, I'm glad she won't be as lonely anymore and thank you for saving her, she means a lot to me, she's the only one I've been close too since I became a soul reaper, everyone else slowly distanced themselves from me" I frown at the last statement and say "Well you now have a friend, so if you want to talk to someone other than Grandma Haru, you can come to me" I give him one of my brightest smiles and I hear his breath hitch before he smiles and nods and says "I'd like that, thank you Lucy" I nod and we then continue walking and talking for a while before we make our way back to the house, after a couple minutes we arrive back and notice that Grandma Haru has gone to bed, so I turn to Toshiro and ask "Where are you sleeping?" He looks at me and says "I'm just going to sleep on a couch" I frown and say "Are you sure?" He nods and says "Don't worry, it's a futon so it's folds out to be a bed" I nod my head and smile and say "Ok then, well I'm going to go to bed as well, I'll see you in the morning" He nods his head and I go to bed and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. I wake up the next morning before anyone else so I swing my legs over the bed and make my way to the kitchen and decide to cook breakfast for everyone, after a while I see Grandma Haru walk out with a surprised look on her face and I giggle then say "Good morning Grandma Haru, I woke up early so I thought I might make some breakfast for everyone today, is that ok?" She snaps out of her shock and nods her head and says "That's fine dear, just wasn't expecting anyone to cook" I smile and say "Well, from now on I'll cook sometimes too" She gives me a warm smile and once I'm finished I notice that Toshiro is still not awake so I walk over to the futon and I crouch down in front of him and poke his head and say "Hey Toshiro, breakfast is ready" I giggle as he groans and swats my hand away and slowly opens his eyes and I give him a grin and say again "Breakfast is ready, my thank you to you guys" I smile then get up and make my way back to the kitchen, when I walk in I see that Grandma Haru has finished everything and I say "You didn't have to finish this Grandma Haru, I would've done it when I got back" She chuckles and says "That's quite alright dear, you did most of the work anyway, I just dished it for you" I shake my head and see Toshiro walk in and he takes a seat with us at the table and we dig in. After we're finished Grandma Haru asks Toshiro to do the dishes but she protests and she scary if you don't listen to her, I get changed then when I walk out I see that he is already done, I then walk over and ask "Hey Toshiro, how do you become a soul reaper?" He looks at me in shock then says "Well for starters you can only become a soul reaper if you have spirit energy and you have a high amount, then you have to wait for your zampacto to make contact with you and that's when your training will start" I nod and walk out the door but not before yelling "Going for a walk I'll be back soon" and with that I spent the day meeting new people and exploring the town a little more, I then notice the sun setting and decide to head home for a while before going star gazing. I arrive home and open the door, when I enter I'm not expected to be tackled into a hug by Grandma Haru and I say "Are you alright?" She nods and says "I was worried, you were gone the whole day" I giggle and say "I'm fine, I was exploring a little more and met some people around town, I'm sorry for worrying you and Toshiro" She waves her hands and says "It's fine dear, don't worry about it. Anyway dinner is ready" I nod and we head to the kitchen and eat along with Toshiro, after I'm finished I do the dishes and head out back alone and lay on the grass staring at the stars and I can't help but let my mind wander back to my Fairy Tail family, my spirits and my dead parents, I didn't realise how much I missed them, I turn onto my side and curl into a ball and I start sobbing thinking about the memories I created with them and all that we went through what I didn't notice was the pair of turquoise eyes that were watching everything and I eventually go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning with my head throbbing, I groan and sit up and I go to the bathroom and see that my eyes are a little red still, I sigh and wash my face before leaving and meeting Toshiro and Grandma Haru in the kitchen, when I walk in I put on a smile and say "Good morning Grandma Haru, Toshiro" They both greet me back and we start eating breakfast that Toshiro cooked and I'll say it is definelty yummy, once I'm finished I wash the dishes and head out to buy myself some new clothes and things, I then say to them before I leave "I'm going shopping, I'll be back later" they say goodbye and I leave. After shopping for the day I notice that the sun has set and I start making my way home, I make it half way when I am suddenly surrounded by a bunch of men and I hear one of them say "Look what we have here boys, it's awfully rare that a pretty little girl comes here, let's have some fun" my eyes widen as my heart rate quickens, I drop my bags and try to run away but one man grabs my arm and his nails dig into my skin, I look up he is double my height and has hair everywhere. A single tear falls from my eye and he says "Look here boys, a little cry baby" I kicked him between his legs and he let me go, I punched him in his stomach and ran a mile before they threw a splintered log at my back and I fell. My head hit the ground and I felt my head pound and I slowly lose consciousness. I woke up and found myself locked in some sort of cell with no light and many other girls and I gag at the smell and my hand shoots to my mouth to stop myself from being sick, my head snaps towards the door as I hear it open and someone walk in and I see a man with long brown hair walk in with a scar running across his face and I ask "Who are you?" He laughs and says "You don't need to know" I watch as he slowly walks towards one of the girls and goes to touch her but I then yell "Don't touch them" He laughs and goes to punch the girl but I manage to get up and take the hit for her and I double over and gasp for air, I hear him chuckle and I manage to say "I said don't touch them" He chuckles again and he goes to hit another girl and I run to hit and punch him to the ground but that was a bad idea as he gets up and starts beating me and I say to the girls "Get out while you can, I'll keep him busy" They seem hesitant at first but they nod and make a run for it, I then grab the man's ankle as he goes to run after them and call for his men but I manage to get to my feet and knock him in the jaw long enough for the girls to get away and so I finally collapse to the ground and I hear my captor say "You dumb bitch, man you're going to pay" I hear him click his fingers and a bunch of men flood into the room and he says "She needs punishment, just make sure not to kill her" He then walks out of the room and fear is evident in my eyes and they start beating me and you can hear my screams echo through the hall. I think I've been gone for a couple days now and I hear him walk in, he walks closer to me but I back away but stop as I hit the wall and he inches closer and closer until finally he's right on front of me, I turn my head in disgust as he strokes my cheek, I then wince as he grabs my chin roughly and forces me to face him, he leans closer to my face and puts his left hand on my thigh, he is about to kiss me and then the door slams open so hard it falls off its hinges to the floor. I then feel his hand wrap around my throat and he slams my head onto the wall and I feel the hot crimson liquid run down my head as he chokes me. I then hear Toshiro's voice as he screams "Let her go!" My captor chuckles darkly as he has my neck in one hand, he has a sharp object in his other hand pointing to Toshiro and says "What are you going to do about it 'little boy'?" I see black spots invading my vision the longer he chokes me and I don't hear them talking anymore, I then go dizzy as he slams my head into the wall again then I gasp for air as I'm thrown across the room and land on the floor with a thud and fall unconscious the last thing I saw being my captor and Toshiro fighting.

I finally wake up and I don't know how long I've been out but my head is throbbing and my body is still stiff and sore, I slowly open my eyes and notice the place as squad four's barracks again, I look around the room and see Toshiro and Grandma Haru asleep in chairs beside my bed, I feel the corners of my mouth twitch upwards as I watch them sleep, then the door opens and I see a woman with long black hair braided around her neck, she wears a similar attire to Toshiro except her white coat has the number four on it so I suspect she's the captain on squad four, she looks at me and her eyes open and she says "I see that you're awake, Toshiro and Haru have been awfully worried about you. You've been unconscious for two days now after Toshiro found you, my name is Unahana Retsu and I'm the captain of squad four" I smile and say "My na-" My sentence is cut off as I start coughing and I feel my throat burn and Unahana says "You suffered a lot of damage, broken and shattered ribs, bruising and many deep gashes." I nod and then I see Grandma Haru starting to wake up and I smile as her eyes light up when she sees me and she crushes me into a hug and I feel her tears hit my shoulder and I can't help the tears that fall from my eyes as I hug her back and I quietly repeat "I'm sorry" over and over again, I then feel another pair of arms wrap around me and I notice the white hair and figure it to be Toshiro and I can't help but cry harder. Once the water works stop they let go and I can't but feel guilty for making them worry and I hang my head in shame for not being able to protect myself, I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up and see Toshiro standing beside me giving me a soft smile and I notice that Grandma Haru and Unahana have left the room and it's just me and Toshiro, I feel tears escape my eyes as I stare at Toshiro and say "I'm sorry for wasting your time so that you had to come and save me. I couldn't protect myself as usual. I'm so weak" My eyes then open in shock as Toshiro yells "STOP IT! Stop talking bad about yourself. You're not weak, you saved all those girls and they told me where you were and that's how I found you, you're special to me" My eyes are wide in shock and I smile softly and say "I'm sorry. Thank you" I laugh and say "I'm sorry I can't stop crying" I then feel Toshiro sit on the side of the bed and pull me into a hug and heat races to my cheeks as he kisses my forehead, I then find myself falling unconscious again. I wake up in a forest, I look around in awe as I see a large sparkling, blue lake with a running water fall, in a large clearing with a large cave in the mountain beside the waterfall, I start to walk towards the lake when I hear a voice "It's nice to see you Lucy, I've been waiting to meet you" I snap my head towards the voice and see a large silver wolf with golden eyes that's almost like it's glowing, he slowly steps towards me and says "I am your zampacto and my name is Hikari Okami, when you call me it'll feel natural so now until next time we meet Lucy" I shoot up from the bed and take in a gasp of air and I hear someone run over to me and I look around and see that's it's Toshiro with a look of concern and I shake my head and mutter "I'm fine" I take a deep breathe to calm down and I look around and soon spot an unfamiliar zampacto sitting on my table on top of a black kimono and I say "I have a zampacto" I slowly stand to my feet and I walk over to my table and I push Toshiro out of the room and put on the black kimono and place the sword at my waist, I then pull my hair into a high pony-tail and I look in the mirror and see the purple bruising still lingering on my neck and I gently rub it and wince as pain shoots through it still, I then sigh and walk out the room and I sat to Toshiro "I'm feeling better and I want to start working on my soul reaper powers" He chuckles and nods his head then we make our way out and back to Grandma Haru's house, after a couple minutes walking we arrive back at the house and that's when I remembered that I dropped all my shopping the other day and I mumble "Now I have to go shopping again" I then hear Toshiro say "Grandma Haru bought back your shopping the other night when I went to find you" I nod and say "Thanks again and I'll have to say sorry to Grandma Haru as well for causing so much trouble. It seems I cause trouble in this life too" I sigh and I feel Toshiro place a hand on my shoulder and he says "Well now you can get stronger, I would train you but I can't but you can go to the Soul Reaper academy" I nod my head as he talks more about it, after a couple minutes we walk inside and we all have a meal and talk more than Toshiro leaves to go back to the sereti and I start Soul Reaper academy next week.


	3. Chapter 3

5 YEARS LATER….

Today I graduate from Soul Reaper academy along with my best friends Saki and Daichi but I haven't seen Toshiro in since I started here but I'm not mad I know he's a captain and things happen, I give my friends a hug before I move towards my new squad; Squad 8 with Captain Shunsui Kyoraku and the lieutenant Nanao Ise, I walk away and soon spot Grandma Haru in the crowd and rush over to her and crush her into a hug as I smile and say "I did, now I can repay those that saved me before" She nods and says "I know dear, but I want you to stay safe" I nod and I hear them asking for us to head to our barracks and I then give Grandma Haru one more hug and I grab my bags and follow them to my new barracks. After a couple minutes of walking I see many lieutenants lined up at the front including my own and so they quickly explain the rules and I head to my room, unfortunately my friends and I are all in different squads, Daichi being in squad 11 and Saki being in squad 12 but that's ok we all passes Soul Reaper academy together and hopefully I can still see Grandma Haru from time to time still. I get to my room and unpack and decide to explore the sereti quickly with my flashstep, once I finished exploring I head back to my room and rest, ready for my first assignment tomorrow. I wake up and quickly change and strap my zampacto to my waist and line up with everyone else as they start getting assigned to different things, I wait for them to tell me but it never comes, so once everyone is gone, I walk up to the lieutenant and ask "Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia but I wasn't assigned anything, did something happen?" She smiles and says "I know exactly who you are miss, but I was ordered to take you to the captain" My eyes open in shock and I nod my head and so she leads me towards the captain an I must say that I'm nervous, we soon arrive at his quarters and she knocks on the door and we hear him so come in and so we walk in and see him seated behind his desk and he turns to face us and gestures for me to come forward and take a seat and so I do and he starts "So what's your name?" I straighten my posture and say "My name is Lucy Heartfilia sir" He smiles and nod then says "So you were the one that saved Toshiro's grandmother the first day you arrived and beaten by hollows and were found by Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi and remained unconscious for three days and then you saved all those girls and was beaten for three days' straight until Captain Hitsugaya found you and bought you to squad four's barracks for healing where you remained unconscious for another two days. Is this correct?" I slowly nod my head., not trusting my voice and I don't feel the tears escape as he recalls what happened and he says "I have special assignment for you to do because I also heard that you were by far the strongest and the smartest in the academy for your grade" I nod my head and say "Yes sir, I was practically a princess in my old life and learnt many things and spent my time reading many books and training to become the proper wife an-" I cover my mouth then say "I apologise sir, I'm rambling" He chuckles and says "It's quite alright although how are you so strong?" I smile and say "I used to be a wizard before I died and went on many high missions with my team, my friend Erza was a higher ranked wizard then the rest of us and I was lucky enough to be her friend and team-mate" I smile fondly as I remember and he asks "Do you remember how you died?" I nod and say "I died because I was concentrating on my guild-mates instead of myself and I was impaled by poisoned vines and died about five minutes later after I told our healer Wendy, she was a small child to stop because I knew I wouldn't make it, I saw the faces of my closet family, I still remember the looks on their faces, faces full of shock, fear and horror. I felt so guilty but I was happy that I saved the more important members like our healer and Sky dragon slayer and our lightning dragon slayer, Makarov's grandson" I watch nervously as Captain Kyoraku sits there in silence, then he sighs and says "After hearing that, you Mrs Heartfilia are very special indeed, the fact that you remember your past before you died, how powerful you were when you got here and survived the beatings you took from the hollows and when you got here, you'll be perfect to go on this assignment with Lieutenant Ise. You, Nanao and a group of soul reapers are going to the Rukon District to take down a large number of hollows that are destroying the nearby forest" I nod my head and I go to leave when the Captain stops me and says "I'm sorry for bringing up what happened to you but I want you to know that I'm honoured to have someone so strong in my squad" I smile and say "Thank you Captain" I smile and leave alongside Lieutenant Ise.

At the moment we're all waiting in the forest for the hollows to arrive so that we can take them down and I can hear the whispers from them saying why a newbie like me are with them and that I'll be dead in minutes, we then snap our attention to the loud screech of a hollow and we start making a run towards the noise, once we arrive we see well over fifty hollows starting to destroy the town, I look over to the lieutenant waiting for the orders to go ahead and take them out and she soon nods her head and we all race ahead and start taking them out, we are all surrounded by hollows and I hear some of our troops get killed, I then say "Growl Hikari Okami" My sword changes into a large silver and black scythe and I chant "Kosen" I watch a beam of light takes down a bunch of hollows and I cut the rest down, making it that we completed our mission but not without losing a few soul reapers, I then hear Nanao say "Alright, those who remain, see the injured, Heartfilia I know you have some healing skills, help out the best you can" I nod and run over to the wounded and heal all those I can and return to the barracks to see the Captain with Lieutenant Ise, we arrive at his quarters again and we go in and he asks "How did the mission go?" Lieutenant Ise answers, "We lost some members but we managed to take out all the hollows and Heartfilia managed to heal all the wounded including the souls that were living in the town" He nods and says "Good job, Lucy you can head back and get some rest now" I nod and leave his quarters back to my room and get some rest.


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of years went like this and I slowly got higher ranks through my squad and I finally become the third seat behind Lieutenant Ise and I've managed to meet with Toshiro a couple times now and I will admit I'm starting to like him, I snap out of my thoughts as the intruder bells start going off, I run to my post and wait for further orders, the order to everyone simply being kill the intruders, we all nod and go in groups in all directions, but I go alone while Lieutenant Ise goes with the Captain. I've been running for a while now when I feel an unfamiliar spiritual pressure, so I run towards it and find myself in front a boy dressed in soul reaper clothes, with bright orange hair and his zampacto is the biggest I've ever seen, mine still being slightly smaller, I stop and he looks at me and I ask "What's your name and what are you doing here?" He then says "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm here to rescue a friend" I nod my head knowing the feeling he's doing and so I say "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, who are you saving?" "Rukia Kuchiki" I nod and raise my sword and say "I'm sorry, but I must follow my orders, but I hope that for her's and your sake that you defeat me" I smile and his eyes go wide and he says "Thank you" I nod and he charges at me and I easily block his attack and strike back, slicing his arm slightly and I say "Just because I want you to beat me doesn't mean I'll go easy, I can feel your spiritual pressure and you're powerful" He grins and nods then says "Thanks" He then charges at me and slices my shoulder and I feel the blood run down my arm as my sleeve falls to the ground, I grin and charge at him once again but he blocks it, but the force of it sends him back and he crashes into the wall, but he doesn't stay down for long but I see the blood running down the side of his face and he quickly charges at me again but I stop his blead with mine and then push him off and slice his chest, he stumbles back but he then slices me across the stomach and I stumble back and wipe my chin as I feel blood leak out of my mouth, I then say "Growl Hikari Okami" My sword changes into the scythe again and I flashstep behind him and slice his back and kick him to the ground and I put my scythe to his neck and say "I win" I then gasp as a painful attack hits me and sends me flying into the wall, I groan and get to my feet and see a large boy with long shaggy brown hair covering his eyes, he wears a purple shirt with a red strip and a pair of jeans, one of his arms being some sort of black and red weapon, I wipe the blood off my head and stumble to my feet and say "That was a powerful attack" I then go to rush forward when Ichigo stops me and says "Please stop, you're going to hurt yourself more" I nod and smile at his concern and say "You're right" I then fall to the ground and say "Go save your friend but be warned about squad eleven's captain, you're the strongest, I can tell, he'll hunt you down and he's ruthless" He nods and I watch as he and his friend run off and I slowly fall unconscious. I wake up with a groan and I notice myself to be in squad four's barracks being healed, I smile at the thought that Ichigo and his other friends that came with him get to save Rukia from her execution. I slowly sit up and look at my wounds and they seem fine, so I swing my legs over the bed and get dressed back into my black kimono and strap my sword to my hip and leave the room to look for his friends as I decided to help them save Rukia as I owe Rukia a favour. I soon feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure again and I make my way towards it and soon find myself watching as Ichigo fights against Renji and soon wins and starts running off with two others and I run and call "Hey, Ichigo" He stop and turns to face me and I flashstep to them and I say "I want to help you save Rukia, I owe her a favour" I look at his two companions and I recognise Hinatara and I ask the other man "What's your name, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, third seat of squad 8" He grins and says "My name is Ganju and I'm helping Ichigo and the others save this girl" I nod and say  
"We should hurry now though" He nods and we start running to her tower. After a couple minutes I feel a familiar spiritual pressure and I go slightly pale and I see Ichigo giving me a strange look and he asks "Hey are you alright?" I look at him and say "Now that you defeated a lieutenant, Kenpachi is coming and is close by" As if on que he rounds the corner and stares straight at Ichigo then at me and he says "Ahh, if it isn't Heartfilia one of the strongest women in the sereti versed you once and you gave me a fight to remember but I still won, now it's time to test your friend there" He looks at Ichigo and Ichigo looks at us and says "Go to Rukia, I'll handle him" We nod and I say "Be careful, Kenpachi is powerful and ruthless" He nods and we start running away from the fight.

We soon make it to her tower and break in but Ichigo is still locked in battle with Kenpachi, we smash open the door and see Rukia sitting down next to the window but her head then snaps in our direction as we smash it open and her eyes go wide and I say "Hello Rukia, long time no see, we along with Ichigo and his friends have come here to save you" She smiles and I hear her whisper "Idiots" Before she gets to her feet and comes towards us, but our eyes suddenly go wide as we feel the spiritual pressure of her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of squad 6. We run outside and see him land on the walkway in front of us, I watch as Ganju steps in front of us and I say "Don't do it" But it's too late, he releases his Senbonsakura and cuts down Ganju, I then step forward and I hear Rukia say "Don't do it Lucy" I turn and smile at her and say "I'll stall him for the time being, I know they're coming" I then face Byakuya again and watch as his sword forms in his hand again and he says "What do you think you're doing Heartfilia?" I then glare at him and say "I owe Rukia a favour for saving my life last year, even if it means going against orders to save hers" He then sighs and I watch as he unleashes his zampacto at me but I manage to block it and I say "Growl Hikari Okami" I rush forward and try my best to cut him but to no avail and instead he manages to get past my defence and cut many large gashes but I still manage to block most of them, this goes on for a while and I managed to get a couple hits on him but I'm definelty worse, I'm covered in blood again and my wounds from my fight with Ichigo have started to open, I'm breathing heavy and I watch as Byakuya goes to finish me with the last blow but Ichigo finally arrives and blocks his attack and he turns to me and frowns and I say "I managed to stall him for you" He grins and turns his attention to Byakuya and I fall to my knees and cough up blood, I then watch as Ichigo and Byakuya fight for a while before a woman with Purple hair and dressed in orange knocks Ichigo out and picks him up then turns to me and picks me up as well then starts running away from Byakuya while saying something but I don't hear it and I soon fall into the darkness.

I wake up with a groan and look around but frown when I don't recognise the place, I then spot Ichigo and I see the Purple haired woman walk in and she spots me and says "I see you're awake" I nod and ask "What's your name?" She smiles and says "My name is Yoruichi Shihoin" I nod and say "You were the previous captain of squad 2 and the previous commander of the stealth force, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm the third seat of squad 8, pleasure to meet you. I want to know though, why did you bring me with you?" She looks at me and says "I've heard all about you, Lucy Heartfilia saved an old lady or Toshiro's grandmother to be exact and lead a group of hollows away, then a couple weeks later you were kidnapped but managed to save a bunch of girls, your power grows just as fast as Ichigo's, I can tell, I'm going to teach you and Ichigo to use Bankai by tomorrow afternoon" My eyes open in shock and I ask "Is that possible?" She smiles and nods her head and I say "Well I trust you so when do we start?" She looks over at Ichigo and says "When he's healed a little more as well as you and when Ichigo wakes up" I nod and she says "Get some more rest" I nod and lay down and I soon fall asleep. I wake up to yelling from Ichigo and I start getting annoyed, so I take off my shoe and throw it at him, successfully hitting him in the face, he immediately stops and glares at me and I say "I'm trying to rest, please shut up, I took a lot of damage from Byakuya trying to stall him for you" He stops and I slowly get to my feet and wobble a bit and Yoruichi comes to my side and steadies me but I wave her off as I'm fine and start walking outside and stop and I ask them "Are we starting our training?" She smiles and nods and she gestures for Ichigo and I to follow her, we soon come across a large training yard and she gets us started by pulling our zampacto's souls out and making us fight them and searching for the sword. After a couple hours I find my sword and start practicing my Bankai while Ichigo is still trying to find his, after another couple hours I feel a familiar spiritual pressure enter and I look over and see Renji, I look over to Ichigo and see him tense but relax when Renji says "I'm here to complete my bankai as well and talk to Lucy" I look over to him as he walks towards me and asks "Why are you trying to rescue Rukia?" I don't look at him and I say "I owe her for saving my life last year while I was doing an assignment for my captain" He looks at me then nods, satisfied with my answer and starts practicing drawing out his bankai as well while Ichigo finishes his fight and practices his bankai and I with mine. After a couple hours we all manage to call out our bankais' and we start running to save Rukia, we finally arrive at the Hill of Sokyoku and we see it about to go in for the kill against Rukia and we all look at each other and nod, then watch as Ichigo flashsteps and stops the Sokyoku from killing Rukia and then drops her down to Renji and he runs with her while Ichigo and I stall everyone, I then watch in shock as Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake seal the Sokyoku and the head captain then chases after them and then as Yoruichi knocks Captain Soi Fon off the hill, I then watch as Captain Kuchiki charges at Ichigo while I take out the lieutenants easily so that they don't interfere and I see that Captain Unahana has left, I watch as Ichigo and Byakuya's fight continues and they're on par with each other, then Byakuya and Ichigo activate their bankais and start fighting against each other, after that I'm not sure what happens because Captain Kuchiki casts his shikai creating a dark dome around them with over a thousand swords swirling around. I then feel many presences nearby and I start to look around and I see Captain Aizen, Gim and Kaname along with Renji and Rukia and I ask Renji "What are you doing Renji?" He looks at me and shrugs then Aizen speaks and says "Well, I wasn't expecting you to be here Miss Heartfilia but oh well, give me Rukia now" I stand in front of them and say "No" He raises his brow at me and I say it again "No way are we handing over Rukia" He grins and I watch as he steps forward and asks "Are you sure?" I nod and get my sword ready and my eyes go wide as he's suddenly beside me and I gasp in pain as my side is cut open and blood leaks down my side but I don't fall to the ground and I say to Renji "Get her out of here, flashstep this time" He hesitates and I yell with fire in my eyes "NOW!" He nods and picks up Rukia and flashsteps away and I turn back to them as Gim says "It seems like they got away" I face Aizen and the others and put my sword out in front of me and he says "You know Lucy; it was awfully hard to fake my death but with all this commotion it made it easier to set up, I've been planning to get something from Rukia but you distracted us enough for her and Renji to get away" He steps towards me and I tighten my grip on my zampacto and he says "It's such a shame I have to take you down now" I feel the anger boil through my veins and I charge at him and go to attack him but my eyes go wide as he stops my attack with his bare hands and sends me flying back and I crash into the ground but quickly get to my feet ignoring the screaming pain in my side and wait for him to attack and he does and I only just manage to block and get a small scratch on my cheek but he then slams his fist into my side hard enough to crack some of my ribs and I gasp in pain and stumble to the side and I hear him chuckle and I glare at him and go to strike him but my energy is running out so I chant "Bankai, growl Hikari Okami" My sword changes into a sword made completely of light and I get golden markings on the right side of my face and I hear Aizen say "So you mastered Bankai, that's a surprise that takes soul reapers many decades to achieve" I ignore his praise and I say "Charge Hikari Okami" I watch as a wolf of light charges at Aizen and his eyes open in shock as it charges at him at an incredible speed and so while he's distracted I flashstep behind him and go to strike him but he slices me across the chest and kicks me away and I cough up blood I then see many of the captains arrive including Toshiro and Shunsui and I get back to my feet and I say between pants to Aizen "I still….have some….fight" I then charge at him and start flashstepping at an incredible speed around him, hoping to confuse him and it works as I charge at him and manage to just strike him on the arm, but he quickly looks at me and kicks me in the stomach sending me flying and that's when I notice that Ichigo's fight has ended, I manage to slide along my feet and charge at him while chanting "Tsume" I watch then as multiple slices of light went straight towards Aizen and he blocks all of them and I appear behind him to hit him but again he blocks and I watch as he takes out his sword and impales my stomach and I drop my sword and here Toshiro, Ichigo, Renji, Shunsui and Rukia calling my name as I fall to my knees as blood leaks from my mouth down my chin and drops onto the ground below me, I then fall forward but feel someone catch me, I look and see the familiar pink kimono and the large straw hat and I manage to whisper "I'm sorry Captain….. I tried….. to stop him" He gives me a small smile and says "You did a great job, now leave the rest to us, you just rest" I nod and quickly fall unconscious.

 **Hikari Okami - Light Wolf, Tsume - Claw  
Thank you guys and I hope you're enjoying the story so far and I'll try to update as often as I can**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone I'm sorry for not updating, I've been in hospital the last 3 weeks because I have a lung disease and spend heaps of time in there, I will be updating both my stories and again I apologize!


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up and yell as pain shoots through my body and I hear footsteps rush to my side and I manage to open my eyes and see Toshiro, Ichigo, Rukia and Renji there and I manage to rasp out "Hey guys" I give them the best smile I ask "How is Captain Kuchiki and Captain Komomora going now anyway?" They smiles and Rukia says "Captain Komomora's still resting but he's better and Captain Kuchiki is fine, you're in the worst condition out of everyone, you've been unconscious for a week and Captain Kyoraku has been worried as well as everyone in the room and a few others, I'll go and get Orihime to help speed up your healing" I nod and say a quick thanks before she goes and gets her and soon returns with Orihime and she starts healing me and so before I know it I'm mostly healed, I slowly swing my legs over the bed and I look to Orihime and say "Hi, I don't think we officially introduces ourselves, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm the third seat in squad 8" She smiles and says "My name is Orihime Inoe and I'm a healer. Thank you for helping us save Rukia even if you were our enemy at first but then again everyone was but Ichigo told us what you said before your fight and we wanted to thank you as well" I smile and I look over to the door as it opens and I see Captains Kyoraku, Kuchiki and Ukitake along with lieutenant Ise and Ichigo's friends walk in and they surround my bed and I hear my captain say "It's good to see you awake Lucy" Then captain Kuchiki "You did a good job stalling him until we got there, he was a powerful opponent" I smile at his praise, I then look at Ichigo's friends and say "Hi there, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, third seat of squad 8" The boy with black hair and glasses walks forward and says "My name is Uryu Ishida and I'm a Quincy" Then the large boy with brown shaggy hair says "My name is Chad and I'm a fullbringer" I smile and say "It's nice to meet Ichigo's friends at last" I then watch as Ukitake steps forward and says "I'm happy that you survived otherwise we would've lost a good soul reaper" I grin and say "It's gotta take a lot more than that to take me down, don't forget I was a wizard before I died" I pump my fist then freeze as I remember a certain pink-haired dragon-slayer doing it, I haven't thought about them in a long time, I've been so busy with the Soul Society, my smile falters and my hand slowly lowers and I face away from everyone with my eyes cast down and I can tell that they're confused on my mood change so I say "I remember my past before I died and I did something that reminded me of them" I give them a smile, finally realising I'm crying, I wipe them away the best I can and I say "Why am I crying I thought I was over this, losing them" I turn away from them and whisper "Please get out, I don't like anyone seeing me like this" I hear them leave, I then sob harder and I place my hands over my face as I silently scream into them and pull on my hair in frustration, I then freeze as a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me into their chest and I open my eyes and see the pink kimono of my captain and I can't stop myself from crying harder and holding onto him for dear life, I hear him say "There is nothing weak about crying" I stop and say "I thought I got all my tears out years ago when I lived with Grandma Haru, I hate people seeing me like this" I pull away and face away from him, ashamed that I cried on him and I grit my teeth in frustration and I say "Please Captain, leave" He starts to protest and I before I can stop myself I scream at him "GET OUT!" I quickly cover my mouth and whisper with desperation "Please!" He finally leaves and I break down as I curl myself into a ball as I cover my face and silently scream into them again as sobs rack through my body and ignoring the burning pain in my stomach and I eventually cry myself to sleep like I used to many years ago.

It's been a couple days now since that eventful day where I broke down in tears and I haven't let anyone see me, I'm too ashamed but they've let me leave squad four's barracks under the orders to rest for another week which I agreed to, I swing my legs over the bed and put on my kimono and sandals and strap my zampacto to my waist and leave the barracks and head for the senciomone to say goodbye to Ichigo and the others. I soon arrive and see majority of the captains and lieutenants there to see them go along with Hinataro, Rukia and a few others, they then turn to me as I flashstep beside Rukia and say "You didn't expect me to stay in bed while you left did you?" They smile and Ichigo says "Thanks for your help saving Rukia, Lucy" I nod and say "Like I said, I owe her a favour, now we're even" I chuckle along with the others and we say goodbye as they all leave through the senciomone, when the gate closes many of the captains leave, except for Captain Kyoraku, Ukitake and Kuchiki and I also see Toshiro, Renji and Rukia stay behind as well and I hear my captain ask "How are you feeling?" I refuse to look at any of them and I say "I'm better now, still have to rest for another week though before I get back to any assignments" No-one says anything for a while and I hear some flashstep away, I peek over my shoulder and see Captain Kyoraku, Ukitake and Toshiro remaining and I sigh, turn to them and say "I apologize Captain Kyoraku for my rude behaviour towards you last week" I then flashstep to my room before he can reply but I didn't realise that they followed me, I walk in and dig through my draws and find the pictures I made of my old team and friends, I then pull out a piece of wood that I carved the Fairy Tail symbol into and I feel the tears fall as I recall some of my memories with them, I then laugh as I remember Natsu's motion sickness, Gray's stripping habit, then how they fight and how Erza would knock them out and her obsession with strawberry cake, then Happy with that cheeky mouth of his, Master and his pervertness on the girls, I remember Cana, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, the Thunder Legion and many others and I can't help but sob and I scream "Why can't I stop?!" I drop the piece of wood and pictures and sob into my hands, unaware that they were all watching me with sad eyes. After a while I get to my feet and wash my face then decide to visit Grandma Haru before I get back to my assignments and that's when I remember that Toshiro was also injured, so I leave and decide to see if Toshiro wants to join me, I flashstep to his barracks and I see Lieutenant Matsumoto walk out and I say "Good afternoon, lieutenant" She laughs and says "You don't need to address me so formally Lucy" I chuckle and ask "Is Toshiro in there?" She nods and says "He's been awfully worried about you and I have as well, but I'm glad you're up and about again, it's not the same without you" I look at her and smile and say "Thanks Rangiku, it's good to be up and out again" Before I walk towards his room, I take a breath before I knock and I hear footsteps coming to the door, then open it and I see Toshiro and he looks at me with surprise in his eyes and I say "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come and see Grandma Haru with me, it's been a while and thought we could let her know that we're ok" He thinks for a moment before he nods and says "Yeah, come in, I'll just get ready then we can go, I'll let Captain Kyoraku know that you're with me" I nod and he opens the door so that I can come in, I take a seat and wait for his call to be over and for him to get ready and I ask "How are you feeling now Toshiro?" He looks at me and shrugs then says "Compared to you I shouldn't be complaining but I'm back to normal" I smile and soon enough we make our way to Grandma Haru's.

After a silent walk to her house, we walk in and soon find her on the couch napping, so I look to Toshiro and say "Should we make dinner for her and us then?" He smiles and nods his head and we get to work, once we're finished, I walk over to Grandma Haru and gently wake her up, I can't help but giggle as her face lights up in joy and excitement and she pulls me into a hug and I happily hug her back and I soon feel Toshiro join, but it ends as I say "We should eat before the food goes cold" They nod and we all go over and dig into the meal, once we're finished we talk for a while before Toshiro and I have to leave, we say goodbye and return to the sereti, we stop at my room and Toshiro says "Well, I better go now" I nod and say "Goodbye" He smiles and so do I and he flashsteps away and I lay down and soon fall asleep. I watch as the dark mages burst through the guild doors and start attacking, and I watch in horror as more and more of my guildmates fall, I try to avoid their attacks but I'm getting hit hard and I watch as the great Titania then falls along with the great Ice Make mage, the Catmander and his companion Salamander also known as my team and I scream bloody murder as they eyes go lifeless and they stop breathing, I look around and see everyone else gone, including master and Gildarts, Fairy Tail's strongest wizards, I look around and see the dark guild laughing at my horrified face and everything is then black but when my sight returns my face immediately goes pale as I see all the dark guild members dead on the ground, I look down at my hands and see them covered in blood, I see my spirits pop up all with look of evil on their faces and they all charge at me and I scream in terror. I shoot up from my bed and I can feel the tears cascading down my face and sweat all over my body and sobs racking through my body, I try to calm down so I get up and grab a drink of water and go back to sleep, but unfortunately the nightmares continue for the next couple days and I'm not getting the rest I need, about a week later I feel so tired but the nightmares keep coming and I don't understand why they're coming up now, but my rest is over and my assignments start again, I get up and changed and make my way towards the captain and lieutenant trying my best to hide my tired state, I arrive and line up with the lieutenant and captain at the front, after they've gives the assignments to everyone, I feel my head throb and I put my hand on my head, hoping for the pain to go away but it only gets worse and I groan in pain and fall to my knees holding my head then scream in pain as my head feels like it's on fire, I hear the lieutenant and captain calling my name but I'm still screaming and find myself falling into the darkness once again. All I see is black, everywhere I turn it's black, I then hear a soft voice say "Dear Lucy, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth sooner" I then recognise the voice and I whisper "Mother?" I hear her chuckle and say "Yes dear, your seal has broken and even though you are a soul reaper you still possess this power, you my dear are the Celestial Dragon slayer" My eyes open in shock I let her words sink in and I ask "How was this power sealed?" I hear her sigh then say "I did, it used up nearly all my magic that's how I got so sick, I'm sorry my dear daughter but I must now go" I then yell "No- wait Mother…..Mum…..MUM!" I shoot from my bed again and I feel the beads of sweat roll down my face and I think about what she said, I look down at my hands and fold it into a fist and I concentrate and I suddenly feel the magic pump through my body and I gasp then I whisper to myself "She died to seal my magical power, why would she do something that killed her" I hear my voice break and the guilt building in my chest, I then hear movement in my room and I look up and see Toshiro there and he looks at me with worry in his eyes then he asks "Are you alright?" I nod as I catch my breath and say "I just have to go somewhere and check something out" He nods and I get to my feet and make my way to a secluded area of a forest and I give my sword to Toshiro and say "Hold this for a minute and stand back" He nods and does as I tell him and I take a breath and chant "Celestial dragon's roar" I then watch as a spiral of starlight and dust comes from a golden magic circle in front of me and takes down a bunch of trees, I gasp then stop the attack short and whisper "It's true" I hear Toshiro running to me and I know he's talking to me but I'm speechless, my mother died because she sealed my dragon slaying magic, it's my fault. I snap out of it and I say "Let's go Toshiro, I have to see my captain, I'll explain everything there" He nods and hands me back my zampacto and I place it back at my side and we head to Captain Kyoraku's quarters, once we arrive, I knock on his door and I hear his come in, I open the door and I walk in alongside Toshiro and I see him give me a surprised look and say "Lucy, shouldn't you be resting?" I shake my head and say "The reason I fainted was because I actually had a vision, when I was alive my second magic was sealed when I was a child and only now has the seal been broken, how? I don't know but somehow my magic is able to work and the magic I hold is called Dragon slaying magic, my element being celestial or stars" He thinks for a moment and says "Well that's interesting, I'll have to see this for myself sometime but for now I want you to rest" I nod my head and make my way back to my room, I turn to Toshiro and say "Thank you for coming with me, I know I haven't been myself lately but hopefully things will settle down now" I smile and he smiles back then pulls me into a hug and whispers "Don't forget that I'll always be here for you" I blush and nod, then pull back and say "Thanks, anyway I'm going to rest for a while" I walk in and go straight to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while my laptop took forever to update and I've been super busy but I will be posting a new chapter really soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys** **sorry I haven't updated in a long time but my disease in the last year has gotten worse and I've been in hospital more and more but I managed to write the next chapter so here it is, although it is shorter then usual, sorry. Also the paragraph problem is hopefully fixed as I originally wrote it on my computer not the actual site anyway... Enjoy :)**

For the next couple months, I trained my magic and making my magic container bigger, practicing my secret arts and enhancing my senses. I was planning on seeing Toshiro today but he along with his squad are guarding the Kings Seal which supposedly hold unimaginable power or so I believe, so instead I decide to continue training but when I return to the seireitei it was chaos, people were running around, I look around and soon spot Captain Kyoraku, so I run over to him and ask "What's going on Captain?"

He turns and stares at me with sad eyes and explains "Captain Histugiya has abandoned his post and we have been assigned to search for him" My eyes go wide and I take a step back and exclaim "No he wouldn't- Toshiro would never- He's not a traitor" The Captain goes to reach for me but I take another step back and say "I'm going to search for him and you can't stop me" I go to turn away but end up running into something or someone and fall down, I look up and meet Shuhei's gaze, he offers my hand and I take it then turn back to my Captain and say "I don't know when I'll return but when I do, Toshiro will be with me" Before anyone can say anything I flashstep to my room to pack before leaving on my search.

I've been searching for a couple days, I was hoping to find him by now but no luck and my supplies are low so I decide it's time to head back to the Soul Society, once I arrive I immediately make my way to my Captains office, I hesitate before I knock and I hear a small "Come in" I open the door with my head hung low and say "I've returned Captain but couldn't find any sign of Captain Hitsugiya, I also apologize for my behavior a couple days ago" I bow my head in apology and respect, I then hear him sigh and say "No need to apologize Lucy, I understand besides we've discovered his location and I wish for you to join Izuru and Shuhei in confronting him" I clench my jaw but nod my head in agreement and race back to my room to refresh myself before meeting with Shuhei and Izuru.

We've arrived at the location where Toshiro is and immediately Shuhei says in a commanding voice "Captain Histugiya, this is an executive order, you are to return to the soul society immediately" It's silent for a moment before the door opens and my hand shoots to my mouth at the wounds he has and he says through gritted teeth "I have no intention of doing that" and draws his sword and my eyes widen in sadness and horror that he's doing this, but his eyes meet mine and deep down I see a sadness that I'm familiar with in my own eyes and soon break contact with him, as I do he immediately races towards us with his sword drawn and swings at Shuhei but he manages to block and Izuru says "Don't do this, you'll be accused of treason" But Toshiro gives him a hard stare and says "Stay out of this" He looks at Shuhei and I and says "You too" I stay silent but Shuhei replies "Sorry but I've been given orders to take you into custody" I watch as he narrows his eyes and I immediately draw my sword as he says "Then you'll die" I along with the others can't help but let out horrified gasps and he swings with enough force to send up flying back but we all land fine, Toshiro then makes a run towards Izuru and swings his sword but I'm faster and manage to block and say with plead "Please stop this, tell me what's going on, I don't want to hurt you" He loos at me with sad eyes but before he can respond I hear Shuhei casting a Kido, I then watch as Toshiro tries his best to dodge but a long light beam manages to impale his shoulder and he falls to the ground before managing to pull it out.

I watch as blood pours from the wound and I can't help but worry, Izuru steps forward and says "Please don't resist any further" Toshiro turns back to us and I feel his reitsu spike and before I could do anything he activates his bankai and takes everyone out including me but I remain conscious but lay on the ground covered in injuries as I look to Toshiro with betrayal written on my face and I ask with a weak voice "Why?" He looks at me and replies with a low voice "I have to do this alone" With that he leaves and I soon fall into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded, I've been super sick these last couple months to the point I needed a double lung transplant so hopefully once I'm better I can update my stories.


End file.
